Eclipse
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Destinados a encontrarse rara vez durante los eclipses, el sol y la luna se buscan y encuentran para compartir un poco el uno del otro en estos raros eventos. El amor tiene muchas formas, pero siempre el mismo fondo. Apollomon & Dianamon. OS.


**Eclipse**

Esa noche el cielo estaba completamente negro, acompañado únicamente por las estrellas que titilaban a lo lejos y producían una imperceptible melodía para los oídos terrenales, y que solo las dos figuras que en ese momento las observaban, podían percibir. Arriba de aquel risco, con los árboles rodeándoles a sus espaldas y ocultando silenciosos abajo a los digimons que habitaban esa parte de la montaña, las dos figuras permanecían sentadas al borde de la caída, con sus piernas probando la altura, sus ojos pegados en el cielo estrellado arriba, y sus espíritus volando lejos por el cosmos. Se habían sumido en un profundo silencio desde hacía largos minutos, aunque para ellos el tiempo era muy relativo. A veces los minutos podían ser largos e interminables, o muy breves cuando estaban cerca y podían acompañarse el uno al otro, como pocas veces podían. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones, y los dos digimons disfrutaban de la compañía y la presencia del otro en completo silencio, sintiendo la energía de su compañero cerca y llenándose de su silencio, ese que a veces sentaba tan bien. En un momento dado, ella se recargó hacia atrás y puso su mano sobre la de él, levantándola de inmediato y volviéndose a verlo.

-Disculpa-dijo con una sonrisa.

Él tomó la delicada y frágil mano de la mujer y la presionó levemente con la suya, tan grande y poderosa, y muy cálida. La mujer dejó que se la acariciara un momento breve, después se arrimó a él y puso su cabeza en su hombro. Su compañero la rodeó y la presionó un poco contra sí.

-Parece que he tenido suerte-comentó en tono divertido.

Dianamon dio un respingo y se quedó viéndolo seriamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-quiso saber.

-La última vez que nos vimos hace meses estabas muy de malas, hoy por el contrario estás bastante más cariñosa-dijo en tono afable.

-No hagas esos comentarios si no quieres que se repita-sentenció ella regresando su cabeza a su hombro y cerrando los ojos.

Apollomon rió despacio y recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella, respirando el suave aroma de la digimon y contemplando su figura apenas enmarcada por la luz de sus propias llamas, reflejadas en su inmaculada armadura. Era esbelta, delicada y poderosa. Su cuerpo guerrero estaba surcado por curvas muy peligrosas para los digimons terrenales, e incluso para los del plano celestial en opinión del dios del sol. Se recargó hacia atrás y regresó su mirada acerada al cielo oscuro de arriba, sintiendo la vibración de las estrellas en su propio cuerpo, o tal vez era la emoción de poder estar con ella después de tanto tiempo.

-Te he echado de menos-declaró él y bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Dianamon. Sus ojos verdeagua eran verdaderas gemas incrustadas en ese fino rostro escondido de su vista.

Ella le escrutó un segundo con un gesto de rareza.

-Tú también estás bastante más cariñoso-dijo, recargándose otra vez en su hombro y poniendo su mano en su pecho.

El digimon besó su frente y con su garra jugó con el mechón de cabello que escapaba del casco de ella.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Solías ser más duro con todos, incluso conmigo.-dijo ella-Supongo que ese chico que te sigue a todos lados te ha ablandado bastante.

-¿ShineGreymon?-dijo él recordando al joven y esbozando una sonrisa-Tal vez. Es muy testarudo y se mete en muchos problemas por intentar seguirme, y eso hace que me preocupe por él.

-Al menos con él ya no estás tan solo-reconoció ella con cierto deje de melancolía.

Apollomon la levantó apenas y ambos se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento que pudo haber sido muy largo o muy corto; entre ellos era difícil saberlo. Los ojos azules de él expresaban cierta tristeza mesclada con algo de culpa; él ahora tenía a alguien a su lado, tal vez solo para preocuparse y tratar de enseñarle algo siendo su maestro, pero Dianamon…

-No tienes que estar sola…

-No quiero tener a alguien al lado-dijo ella fríamente-solo me estorbaría. Además, tengo mucho en lo que distraerme viajando por todo el digimundo…

-Pero tampoco te gusta estar sola-repuso él sin estar molesto, solo triste.

Ella sabía que no podía engañarlo, no a él. Se conocían demasiado bien como para intentar mentirle, y Apollomon conocía mejor que nadie sus sentimientos y lo que pensaba, por difícil que le había resultado siempre a todos los que habían intentado acercarse a la mujer. Él era un caso diferente, aunque a veces también reconocía que le costaba un poco entenderla.

-Es mejor así-terminó la mujer desviando su mirada hacia la nada.

Él se quedó contemplándola, tratando de encontrar en esos ojos tan profundos, la verdadera razón que motivaba a Dianamon a hacer y decir ciertas cosas, que por lo general iban en contra de lo que en verdad sentía. Le dolía no poder ayudarla, pues estando atado en el Templo del Sol y teniendo una tarea tan difícil como la suya manteniendo el balance de la energía solar que recibía el mundo, y ella con ese hambre insaciable de los viajes y las aventuras que uno había instaurado en su corazón hacía ya cientos de años…eran las razones por las que jamás estaban juntos, y eso a él podía dolerle mucho a veces, sabiendo que la mujer andaba siempre errante por el digimundo, buscando algo que aparentemente nadie, ni él mismo, podía entregarle.

-Bueno…-soltó él al final sonando con mejor ánimo-al menos siempre me tendrás como premio de consolación ¿no?

Dianamon se volvió a verlo y se miraron otro largo segundo. Podía leer en los ojos del león una sonrisa sincera, de esas que en él le gustaban tanto, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Dejó salir un leve suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-quiso saber él-¿No me alcanza ni para eso?

-A veces me sorprende que digas esa clase de cosas-dijo afable y mirándole por sobre el hombro.

-Lo sé. Ser el "gran Apollomon" siempre conlleva una sorpresa cuando se me escapan comentarios como aquel.-comentó riéndose de sí mismo.

-Al menos consigues hacerme sonreír cuando de verdad lo necesito-respondió ella acercándose, y fundiéndose ambos en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.-Te amo.

Apollomon la resguardó con ternura entre sus fuertes brazos y respondió.

-Y yo a ti, hermana.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Beelze:<strong> Este fic es una historia alternativa y no tiene nada que ver con la trama de "Buscando la Nueva Era". Allí, Dianamon y Apollomon son mejores amigos y no tienen ningún parentesco. Dediqué este One-shot a dos de mis digimons favoritos, basándome en que los dioses de la milotogía griega, Diana y Apolo, eran hermanos gemelos -ella un día mayor que él-._ Ya sé_ lo que significa un eclipse literal y astronómicamente hablando, pero le puse así al fic por la relación sol-luna y una forma metafórica de que ambos se encuentran distantes y cercanos a la vez (cercanos porque ambos se encuentran rara vez en dicho acontecimiento).


End file.
